


Everyone needs a break from time to time

by someone_worth_racing_for



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Lando has covid, Tumblr request, actually it were even three Tumblr requests about that topic, also because he can't reach him at all, and Carlos worries about him a lot, heartbroken Lando, or you like caring and protective Carlos a lot, they are only friends in this one, you guys really like to torture our boy huh?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someone_worth_racing_for/pseuds/someone_worth_racing_for
Summary: Tumblr request:Can you write some story of Landos Social Media break and maybe also coronavirus? Something that Carlos doesnt reach him at all etc for weeks and is super worried in Italy and maybe travels to Lando and finds him really sick or weak?
Relationships: Lando Norris & Carlos Sainz Jr
Kudos: 41





	Everyone needs a break from time to time

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE, REMEMBER - THIS IS A FANFICTION! 99% OF THIS HAS NEVER HAPPENED AND ISN'T TRUE AT ALL!
> 
> But still, enjoy 🤗

When Carlos heard the news, his forehead got into deep waves instantly and he looked all thoughtful into the distance. “Did anything happen?” Isa asked her boyfriend, the moment she got his worried expression. “Lando has covid.” The Spaniard answered simply, but still the woman exactly got his worries.

“Oh, no. How is he?” She wanted to know, while she took place right next to him on their couch and touched caring his lower arm. “I actually don’t know. I have just read it on Instagram.” Carlos told her with his thoughts far away, while he was still holding the phone in his hand.

“Maybe you should call him.” Isa suggested well-meant, exactly knowing what the younger one meant to her boyfriend and she also only knew oh-to-well how worried Carlos could become, when it came to the once he cared for the most.

“How late is it Dubai?” The Spaniard suddenly asked and caused Isa to be all confused about his sudden and unexpected question. “I.. I actually don’t know, exactly. Aren’t they three hours ahead or something like that?”

“Then it would be shortly before eight in the evening.” Carlos noted more to himself than to his girlfriend, before he already stood up. “Ehm.. yeah.. Why did you want to know?” The woman asked still confused about his behaviour, but like she had already mentioned, Carlos always got very concerned when it came to someone he really cared for.

“Sorry. It’s because of Lando. He is in Dubai at the moment, he got the virus there.” He finally explained to her and seeing him moving his hand through his dark mane like he always did when he was tensed, Isa got on her tiptoes, kissed his cheek and told him, before she already disappeared into the kitchen “I understand. Talk to him. I will prepare the dinner in the meantime.”

But not even three minutes later, Carlos already followed her into the kitchen, but he didn’t look any relieved nor better at all, the total contrary actually. “What’s wrong, mi vida? How is he?” Isa wanted to know, while she quickly dried her hands on the tea towel to get over to her boyfriend and frame his so worried looking face.

“I haven’t reached him. I mean, it’s not like he can be far away from his phone, while being captured inside his hotel room for the next days.” The woman tilted her head, while she eyed Carlos closely, always hating it to so him that concerned.

“Maybe he just takes a shower at the moment. I’m sure he will call you back later.” Isa tried to calm down his worries, while he stroked through his hair and offered him one of her sweet smiles. Finally, he nodded agreeing his head to her relief and leaned down to kiss her in return for making him feel better.

But Lando didn’t call him back. Not after one hour, not after having dinner, not in the evening and also still not when Carlos had gone to bed that day. He had tried to reach him three more times after dinner, even when he knew that it was almost midnight in Dubai at that time, but his worries about his ex-team mate made him almost insane by now.

Carlos couldn’t sleep properly during the night and the first thing he did the next morning was to instantly check, if Lando had maybe already tried to call him back. But still, nothing.

The Spaniard gave it another try, but again Lando neither picked up his phone nor did he call back. Carlos had also already send him a message, asking, almost pleading him to finally pick up or call him back, because he really needed to know if he was alright. But again, nothing.

Around midday, he was already that insufferable, because of all his worries, that Isa suggested to call Jon, maybe he had already talked with Lando and maybe he also knew why the younger one didn’t answer any of his calls.

Because his girlfriend always had the best ideas, Carlos instantly called his friend’s trainer, who luckily picked up instantly. “Hey. So, you have obviously also already heard about it.” Jon did guess correctly, like Isa, he also exactly knew how close the two ex-team mates still were.

“Yeah, I have read about it on Instagram. I’m trying to reach Lando since yesterday afternoon, but he doesn’t answer my calls or messages, nor does he call me back. Do you at least know how he is or maybe also why he doesn’t want to talk to me?” To not hear the concern out of Carlos’ voice, was impossible by that point already.

The Spaniard could hear Jon sigh into the phone and he already suspected the worst, before the older one finally calmed down his tensed nerves “He is feeling quite well, considering the circumstances. He only has mild symptoms. He is alright.”

It took a big loud off his mind to hear that, but it still didn’t answer all of his questions. But before Carlos could ask them once again, Jon already added “But even when he is feeling alright, he still isn’t doing well. You know, he got himself into pretty big troubles with travelling to Dubai.”

“But I have thought he got there for some training camp or something like that.” Carlos asked confused, at least he had read about it on Instagram. “No, not really. McLaren came up with that idea to hide.. to hide that he was actually only making holidays there.”

“Yeah, but I have also been on holidays. What’s the problem? I mean, as long as you be careful and don’t have any unnecessary contact with other people.” Carlos explained, instantly defending his friend. “That’s actually the point, Carlos. Lando didn’t only make holidays, he also went to parties there, got under people and finally caught himself the virus.”

“Oh.” Actually the Spaniard was pretty surprised to hear that. What had happened to Lando, that he was suddenly so irresponsible and unprofessional? Usually he was never like that and he also never liked to go clubbing. Carlos literally had to drag him to some party once, he just couldn’t understand why the younger got to such a party volunteer especially at times like these, exactly knowing how much he actually hated such places and big crowds.

Something was wrong here, there was more to it, Carlos already knew that now, because it just wasn’t the Lando he was used to. And even when it was obviously his own fault about the situation he currently found himself in, he was still feeling sorry for his friend.

“So Zak and Andreas weren’t thrilled about it, right?!” Carlos carefully dared to ask, because even when his ex-bosses were always very kind, he also knew that they were still businessmen and only wanted the best for the team and such news really weren’t supportive nor good for the team at all.

“Not really no. Lando had a longer conversation with them. I don’t exactly know what they had said, but you can probably imagine it anyway.” Yeah, he really could and he also knew how close to heart his ex-team mate will take their words, which was actually a good thing so that such a mistake won’t ever happen to him again, but Lando will probably also feel very, very bad for what he had done and being captured all alone in a hotel room somewhere in Dubai probably didn’t help him to deal with it at all. He just knew him all too well for that.

“So he probably doesn’t pick up nor call back because he is ashamed for what he has done and don’t want to talk about it to anyone.” Carlos summarized, to which Jon could only agree to. “Yeah, probably. Just give him some time to calm down again. I’m pretty sure he wants to talk with you about it at some point. You are some of the less people who knows how he really works.”

At least Carlos had also always thought so, but what he had just got to know really didn’t sound like his Lando at all. Flying over to Dubai in a pandemic just to party, even when he actually never liked to do so? No, something was definitely wrong here, but he also still had to wait, like Jon had told him.

Hours turned into days and Lando still hadn’t tried to contact him. Every day the Spaniard asked Jon about his being, because he was one of the less, who were in contact with the younger one or at least got an update about his being every day.

On the fourth day, Carlos sent his friend a longer message, where he told him that he really shouldn’t worry too much about it. Sure, it probably wasn’t the cleverest thing he had ever done, but there was still no reason for him to feel that bad. Even when Carlos also exactly knew that it was indeed the end of the world for the younger one at the moment.

Lando always tried to make everything right, to make it everyone right, because he just couldn’t deal with that someone was mad at him or doing something irresponsible that could affect the team he cared for so much, but still he had somehow managed to do so and it probably slowly killed him from the inside now.

The Spaniard tried to make him realize that everyone made mistakes once in a while, but no one did hate him nor cancel him because of what had happened. It was okay to make mistakes as long as he did learn from it and won’t repeat it any more.

Like already so many times before, Carlos once again pleaded him to call him back, so they could talk about everything. He also told him that everything will be good again and also that he did already miss him, to hopefully give him so a reason to call him back or at least to answer his message.

But like the Spaniard had already expected, Lando still didn’t try to reach him during his quarantine. He also had to notice, that his friend hadn’t posted anything on his social media accounts since Christmas, which was very unlikely for him.

If it had been possible, Carlos would have sat himself into the next plane to get to Dubai and make sure with his own eyes, if Lando was really all good. But of course he couldn’t do so, because of many reasons.

On the last day of his quarantine, Jon informed Carlos, that Lando will finally be allowed to fly back to the UK the next morning. And even when he was negative, he still also needed to get for another ten days into self-quarantine at home.

But also during the next days, Lando didn’t answer any of his friend’s tries to reach him. The thought about that the younger one was finally at home, inside his own four walls and that he now had his whole house, where he could move freely, and not just a tiny hotel room, calmed Carlos’ nerves and worries towards the younger one at least a little.

For the first time he was kind of happy, that he could spend the whole day in front of his PC now, talking and playing together with some of his friends again. It will do him good and also to be able to make some exercises properly again, if he feels good enough for it. Or just to be able to go outside into his garden and catch some fresh air and maybe also some sunbeams.

And also knowing that his family was close to him and he didn’t have to be all alone in a foreign city any more, really calmed the Spaniard’s nerves, but still. Like already before, Jon and he talked every day about Lando’s being, but after also the ten days of self-quarantine at his home were finally over, his ex-team mate’s trainer told Carlos all worriedly himself that evening

“I have been by Lando the first time today. Even when he is all healthy, he really doesn’t look good at all. But he also doesn’t want to talk to me, he instantly shrugs away, when I ask him what’s wrong. He once again promised me to answer your calls, but the way you look at me tells me, that he still hasn’t called you back. He also refused to get over to his parent’s place, he doesn’t want to talk to anyone, he is permanent alone and by now I also really worry about him. Carlos, he really needs you. You are the only one who can reach him in his state. I’m actually even afraid that he will hurt himself, if we won’t find a solution soon.”

Latest by that sentence, Carlos’ alarm bells began to ring and he was fully big-brother-mode. After their call he told Isa about it all and she also came to the same decision as him and she was supporting him fully, when he said that he will fly over to the UK tomorrow.

He booked the earliest flight he could get, Isa helped him to back his bag, before he went to bed early, hoping to be able to get at least some rest, while also hoping that his friend will be able to hold on for some more hours.

Shortly before midday the next day, Carlos finally got out of the taxi, which had parked right in front of his friend’s house. After he had paid the driver, he quickly hurried over to the front door and pressed the doorbell all impatiently.

It needed almost two whole minutes, till the door finally got opened and Jon was lying nor exaggerated. Lando looked more than just miserable, Carlos was sorry about his choice of words, but he did actually look horrible, like the death himself.

Lando’s skin was all pale, his acne had come back, even worse than in his Rookie year. His body was looking so slim and weak, he tried to hide under one of his oversized hoodies, which made his body look even thinner. Under his expressionless eyes were thick, deep eye bags visible, like he had cried through both of his self-quarantines and hadn’t slept properly since weeks neither. His lips were burst open, his hair looked dry and unkempt.

Carlos was shocked about his appearance, he had never seen him like that and he already hated himself for not coming to here sooner. It was more than just obvious that Lando wasn’t doing well at all and that he needed someone to talk to, some comfort and maybe even a shoulder to cry onto. He looked so sick and weak, that really wasn’t his Lando.

Like the Spaniard was probably looking at his friend, also Lando looked at him with wide eyes in return and an in shock opened mouth, not believing who was standing there right in front of his door.

“Carlos.” He finally whined, his voice not more than a thin, tortured whimper, before he already crashed into his arms, not thinking about any social distance at all, also when he instantly began to cry all bitterly into the curve of his neck.

“Hey, little one. It’s okay. I have got you, I’m here now.” The older one whispered into his curls, while holding him close, stroking soothingly with his fingers through his hair to calm him down. Somehow the Spaniard managed it to get them both inside the house and after he had let his bag fall in the hallway, he led them both over into the living room.

While sitting on the couch, he let his friend cry out onto his shoulder, softly cradling him back and forth on top of his lap. He whispered comfortingly things into his ear, like that it was there for him now, that everything will be good again and also that it was okay to cry.

When Lando cries, whimpers and sobs finally got less and quieter, the Spaniard lightly pulled away to eye his from the many tears all red and swollen face. Compassionate he winked down at the younger one and even offered him an encouraging smile, which he didn’t even try to respond, knowing that he will fail pitifully anyway.

“Why are you here?” Lando finally pressed out, his voice was still very thin and weak. “Because you obviously need me, little one. Don’t worry, I won’t let you alone again, at least not for the next few days. I will make you some decent camomile tea now and then you will tell me what has happened to you, alright?”

Even when Carlos had said so all softly and carefully, Lando still almost broke down into tears again, while just thinking about it. Gently and affectionate, the Spaniard whipped those present tears away from his still so cute looking face, before he finally got up and kissed the top of his head during the process.

Quickly he had made the promised tea for his friend, while Lando had cleaned his nose and had washed his face with some cold water. With his arm around his shoulders, Lando leaned into his side and he sipped onto the hot liquid. Carlos never stopped to stroke over his upper arm comfortingly or holding him close, while he had buried his nose deep inside the so familiar scent of his curls.

When the cup was finally empty, actually it already was so since a little longer, but Lando was probably too afraid to talk about his worries, to say them out loud, when Carlos carefully asked him, because his friend really needed to talk about it to finally feel better again “Do you want to tell me know what bothers you so much, little one?”

“I’m so stupid, Carlos.” Lando’s voice was dangerously thin again, while he tried to hide himself by his friend’s side. “You are not stupid, Lando. You are only human and humans make mistakes. It’s naturally and you really shouldn’t mess yourself up like that because of it. I mean, you at least know that you have made a mistake and I’m pretty sure you won’t ever do it again, right?”

Agreeing Lando nodded his head, but he still didn’t say anything about that topic himself. He waited for the older one to keep going on, but Carlos was alright with that, at least they kind of talked about it now. “Were Zak and Andreas very angry at you?” By their names Lando did hide deeper into his side and first only shrugged his shoulders, before he finally also nodded his head.

“It’s kinda relatable from them, you know. I mean, you also understand it why they have probably talked to you a little sharper, right?” Once again the young Brit nodded understanding his head, but still he kept quiet. “But I’m also sure they won’t be mad at you forever, if they were ever so anyway. They just did their jobs, they had to reprimand you a little. But they don’t like you any less because of what has happened, also because they are exactly aware about what you have already done for the team, how much you have helped them to develop and that they can count on you. It was just a mistake, nothing that will change your life forever.”

To his surprise, Lando finally said something for the first time then “But I have disappointed them all.” Uncomfortable the younger one shifted around, before Carlos tightened his hold around his small shoulders and pulled him lightly closer against his chest.

“But you have apologized, right?” After the young Brit had nodded quickly his head, Carlos added “You can’t change the past any more, little one, even when you want to do so badly. So, stop thinking about it and look forward instead. You don’t do yourself nor the team a favour if you keep on like that.”

Nervously Lando played with his fingers, while he nodded understanding his head about everything his friend had just told him, but at that moment Carlos got it that there still had to be something more. “Is there maybe something else you want to tell me?”

Once again the young Brit kept all quiet and only dared to look up at his ex-team mate through his lashes and Carlos knew then that there indeed had to be something else, something that did bother and worry him the same way, when not even more.

But like before it didn’t seem like Lando will talk about it himself any time soon, so the Spaniard dared to ask all carefully, because he presumed that problem was related to Dubai as well. “Lando, I already know you well enough to say, that it’s so unlike you to travel to Dubai only to make party, which I know you don’t even like.”

His younger friend didn’t seem surprise about the fact, that the Spaniard obviously sensed that there was still something else that did bother him, he already knew him just way too well for that. Lando struggled some time, while he tried to find the right words and also to swallow down the wave of new tears, before he finally told him the truth with a shaking voice

“There has been that girl.” Of course, a woman was in the play, Carlos thought to himself. He thought back to the time when he was that old like his friend and about what an easy time women had with him, how easy they were always able to wrap him around their little fingers and he was afraid that it was probably even easier by Lando and he will get hurt so even worse and more often because of it.

Actually his friend didn’t even need to go on, because he already knew anyway what had happened to him. Lando had got his heart broken in Dubai. Carlos felt so sorry for him instantly and he was also angry at the same time about that heartless woman.

Who could break his heart like that, his sweet, little Lando, Carlos thought to himself, while he still waited for his friend to go on. Even when it did probably hurt to talk about it now, he will still feel better after, the Spaniard was sure about that.

“We.. we have written messages since weeks, she was always so nice to me and she is so pretty. After Christmas she flew over to Dubai to make holidays and finally she told me to come there as well. I was so stupid, Carlos.” Lando had to stop then, when the first tears broke free and he cuddled himself closer against his friend.

“It’s okay, little one. We were all young and a little naive once.” The older one tried to comfort him, while he was still surprised about that he had never told him about that girl. Lando usually told him everything and often asked for his advice, but he had never heard about that girl before.

“I.. I did everything she wanted, all the time. I even went clubbing with her, even when..” Lando sniffed his tears away to go on, while Carlos did already end the sentence for him “..you don’t like it, I know.” After the older one had handled him the box of tissues and Lando had cleaned his nose, he finally went on with his story.

“Yeah, I think I got the damn virus there. And then when I have got tested positive and I had to stay in my room, she.. she didn’t write me back any more. There came nothing from her for day, until..” Lando’s face cramped badly while just thinking about it, before he somehow still managed to press out with a very shaky and thin voice, before he broke down into tears once again “..she already had another one. I have seen pics with her together with someone else on Instagram. She only used me the whole time long. I was so blind and stupid. I really thought she liked me.”

Heartbroken and to his bones ashamed, Lando wrapped his arms around his friend’s neck all tightly, before he did hide his face into the curve of his neck and cried out every tear being left in his weak body.

“Oh, Lando.” Carlos felt with him, while he pulled his shaking body closer and comforted him with rubbing his hand up and down the length of his back. “I know you probably don’t want to believe me now, but it will become better with time, you will see. You will get over her, even when you think at the moment that it’s the end of the world. We were all there once.”

It needed five more tissues and another cup of hot tea for his younger friend to finally calm down again. Sympathetic Carlos brushed those sweet curls out of his face, while he sipped on the tea and he winked down at him, promising him so that things will be good again, when their eyes met.

“But why haven’t you tell me so sooner, little one? I have told you to tell me if you should need me, especially when you get your heart broken.” Carlos drilled his eyes into him, while he tilted his head, thinking about that he would probably have been able to help him to get through this, together.

“But you aren’t my team mate any more.” Lando answered with a small voice, while he bit down onto his lip all insecure. Actually Carlos was surprised to hear that, he didn’t know that his friend was still struggling with them not being team mates any more.

“But I’m still your friend, little one. No matter at which teams we are, you will always stay my friend and even when your problem still seems so minor to you, you can still come to me with your worries whenever you need someone to listen. I have thought you already know so, little one. Promise me that you will always come and talk to me, whenever you need help, little one.”

For the first time since Carlos had arrived at his friend’s place, Lando gifted him one of his famous cheeky smiles, when he nodded agreeing his head and whispered “I promise, you muppet.” Also a wide grin formed onto the Spaniard’s lips as well, before he noted “That’s my muppet friend.”

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, please remember - it's ONLY a fanfiction and never happened like that! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! ❤️


End file.
